


bubblegum bitch

by valhallas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallas/pseuds/valhallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is the school’s heartbreaker, punk!Phil is determined to change that. Based on Electra Heart (how to be a heartbreaker, homewrecker & bubblegum bitch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubblegum bitch

Daniel Howell was notorious around school for being a heartbreaker. Going home with any guy and letting them fuck him till he was raw, and they would always have inevitably fallen in love with him by the morning. Then he would leave, and wouldn’t say two words to them again. This was how it always went, it was customary for Dan.

That is, if they weren’t in love with him already anyway. Dan was, by all means, a very attractive guy, and he used that to his advantage. Maybe it was the way he was always clad in pastel clothing, no doubt with matching panties, or maybe it was the fact he always had a small black heart drawn on his left upper cheek. Or maybe it was how he would always either be sucking innocently on a lollipop, or blowing a bubble every few seconds with his signature bubblegum.

Phil Lester was notorious around school for being the bad boy. He was a punk, and although he was occasionally caught behind the school smoking, or vandalising the tennis courts with his mates and some tacky graffiti, he was kind at heart, but hardly innocent. He knew who Dan was, what he was like, and he made it his ultimate goal to deter his current label. He was also one of the most attractive guys in school, and it was no secret that many people were after him. Whether it was the tattoos or piercings that did it or just the fact he was more rebellious than most, people thought he was hot, and he knew Dan had checked him out a few times. He knew it wouldn’t be too hard to break his heart, heck, he could snap it with a wink.

Fortunately for Phil, he’d been placed next to Dan for the school term in his art class, one that they had 3 times a week, today being their double lesson.  
“Morning Howell.” he greeted the boy as he sat down next to him, raising his eyebrows.

“Morning.” he said coldly, ending the word with a pop of his gum, the overpowering sweet scent of strawberry being blown in Phil’s direction.

Nothing more was said, them concentrating on the set work they’d been given, to paint the person next to them.   
“Look up would you? If you keep moving this is never going to look realistic.”

“Manners cost nothing, you know,” Phil replied, grinning. “But maybe it’s not me moving that’s making your painting look unrealistic, it’s just your art skills.” he shot back, looking back down to do some more detail on Dan’s eyelashes, which were obnoxiously thick, and long, and it made Phil angry. The boy was so attractive it was unfair, it just made his job harder.

“Excuse me, my art skills are fine thank you very much.” Dan defended, blowing out another bubble as Phil watched it smack against his lips.

Phil just hummed, not bothering to look back up, focusing all his concentration solely on making sure his painting of Dan looked amazing. It was part of his plan, after all.

It didn’t seem like much long after that the bell rang, signalling their 2 hours were up.   
“Hey, can I see your work?” Dan asked gently, moving to twist around Phil’s painting. He gasped, moving his fingers to trace over the dried parts of the painting.

“You even got the exact pale blue of my sweater! And the bubble I’m blowing looks so realistic. Oh my god, I love it!” he was grinning, the dimple in his cheek imminent, and Phil thought in that moment that breaking his heart, although very easy, maybe wasn’t what he wanted to do. He looked beautiful, in his element and completely happy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t finish yours.” Dan told him timidly, packing away the paint pots.

“How about if I come over after school today and we finish it together?” Phil suggested, making his idea seem innocent enough, but adding a wink after for good measure. He wanted the boy to know he was interested, although there was rarely a guy that wasn’t.

-

It was only a few hours later and Dan was sat cross legged on his bed, a lollipop in his mouth and eyes on Phil. His painting was nowhere near being done, most of it still outlines of pencil, and he’d added so much detail to it it was bound to take much longer than a couple hours.

Phil suspected that was his plan, as if he already knew that Phil would offer to help, and make it so he’d have to stay the night, or longer than planned, at least. But Dan was in his own home, there was no way he could just leave unsuspected in the night, which was where Phil’s own plan came into place.

They had decided that Phil would paint the base and that Dan would paint the intricate detailing to the hair, tattoos and clothes, but even then it took them a long time. Phil finished the base, and moved on to watching Dan paint, noticing how he scrunched his face together and bit his lip on the trickier bits.

It was fascinating to watch, but it just made him want Dan more. He was on his third lollipop by now, and Phil watched as it clanked around his teeth, turning his tongue a bright shade of blue.

“Why do you keep staring at me like that?” Dan asked, refusing to look up from his work.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Phil replied, and at that point Dan snapped his head up, a wicked grin on his face.

“Is that so?” he asked sweetly, taking the lolly out of his mouth just to swirl his tongue around it, not taking his eyes off of Phil.

“Yes, so hot, so beautiful. I want to completely ravish you, to fuck you till you scream, to mark up your pretty body,” Phil moved to brush his hand over Dan’s cheek before moving it to yank the lollipop out of his mouth, throwing it into the bin behind him.

Dan pushed the painting aside, forgetting about the job they needed to finish, and crawled into Phil’s lap, straddling him. He didn’t hesitate to attach their lips, letting Phil slip his tongue in and grinding down onto him, letting their hips roll together.

It became more heated, and more force was used, in a mess of teeth and tongues and a bid for friction. Dan moaned softly into Phil’s mouth, the sweet taste of his blueberry lollipop prominent.

“Where do you want to take this? Do you want me to fuck you here, against the wall, on the bed?”

“Here is fine.” Dan knew he’d regret it, that he’d get carpet burn, but in that moment it seemed worth it. He didn’t particularly like getting marks from people, he preferred to mark them, scratching down their back as they pounded into him, leaving a reminder that Dan had been there, and had broken their heart.

Phil started unbuttoning both his and Dan’s jeans quickly, slipping off his shirt and Dan’s jumper, in a hurry to reattach their lips and feel Dan’s skin on his own. He moved his kisses down to his neck, sucking harshly on the skin until a bruise formed, earning a moan from Dan.

“Shit, Phil. M'necks sensitive,” he mumbled, leaning back to lay on the floor and wrapping his leg’s around Phil.  
“Fuck me already.”

“Beg for it.” Phil requested, going back to kissing and biting at Dan’s neck again.

“Please, Phil, fuck me. Fuck into me till it aches, till I’m screaming. Mark me, let the whole school know I’m yours, please.” he whined, grinding up against Phil’s leg.

“Do I need to stretch you, baby?” Phil asked. He was sure he wouldn’t need preparing, as he had sex as often as he breathed, but wanted to take precaution just incase. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“Mmh, no, I stretched myself before you came over.” Dan admitted, wrapping his legs tighter around Phil and trying to hurry him on.

“You’re such a filthy slut, preparing yourself for me, before I’d even offered to fuck you. Such a whore, you know that?”

“Mmph, fuck,” Dan mewled, continuing rolling his hips up against Phil’s thighs, desperate for some sort of attention.

Phil grabbed Dan’s legs, hooking them over his shoulder, before lining his member up with Dan’s entrance, looking for confirmation before starting. Dan started whining again, still desperately trying to rub himself against Phil, and failing.

“You ready?”  
“Just fuck me!” Dan begged, threading his fingers through Phil’s hair and yanking onto it, trying to pull Phil closer.

Phil eased into Dan gently, although he knew it was very unlikely he’d hurt the boy, he wanted to be careful, although Dan seemed to be having none of that.

“Phil, move. Harder.” He ordered, and his bossy persona came no surprise to Phil at that point. Phil complied to his demands, slamming into him and beginning to build up a rhythm, as Dan already began melting under his touch.

He experimented with different angles, trying to find his prostate, and he knew when he had. Dan elicited a high pitched moan, digging his nails gratingly down Phil’s back.

“Fuck, keep going,” Dan wailed, now being pushed against the carpet with each thrust, the rough fibres scratching down his body, heightening his senses further. His eyes were squeezed shut, and mouth open, his breaths ragged in between loud moans.

“You’re so pretty.” Phil breathed, wiping his thumb gently across the boy’s jaw, slowing down his pace to take in his appearance. He quickly moved his pace to a quicker one though, feeling himself get closer.

He leaned down to nip at Dan’s collarbone, before kissing his lips chastely, evening out his pace and letting out little groans.

“You feel so fucking good, Dan, shit.”

“M'close.” Dan murmured, opening his eyes to look up at Phil, reaching up to claw at his back again. Phil reached down and began pumping Dan, flicking his thumb over his slit and down to the base.

“Fuck, shit, Phil, I-gonna” was all Dan could say before he came all over his and Phil’s chests, and it wasn’t much longer before Phil came undone himself, from the sight of Dan beneath him, completely ruined.

Phil collapsed beside Dan, breath heavy and his hair stuck to his forehead, reliving the events that just passed. He couldn’t bring himself to just get up and leave, and they still had that painting to complete. Phil mentally groaned at the thought, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

“Did you really mean what you said?” Dan asked quietly a few minutes later, self consciously curling his hair between his fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“About me, you know…being pretty.” he whispered, face blushing and turned away from Phil, staring at the wall.

“Yes? Why do you ask?”

“Because, no one’s really ever called me pretty or beautiful before. They’ve called me hot, or fuckable, but never…..those things.” he admitted, swallowing roughly. He was opening himself up to Phil, something strictly against his rules. He never let anyone in, never let anyone know his thoughts or feelings or insecurities.

“Then they’re all mad. I mean, you’re totally fuckable, but you’re also undeniably gorgeous, you must know that.”

Dan didn’t answer, still turned away from Phil and eyes on the wall, staring blankly at the intricate detailing of the wallpaper.

“I know I have a reputation as a heartbreaker, as someone cold and heartless, but that couldn’t be more wrong. I had a boyfriend, back when I was 15, and he took advantage of me, y'know, and ever since then I swore to myself I wouldn’t let it happen again. So I changed my image, made myself seem irresistible. I wanted to be adored, to be the guy everyone would die for. I broke hearts for fun, for revenge, I suppose. I wanted to hurt people like I got hurt. But I don’t want to hurt you, Phil.”


End file.
